


(翻譯)My Mirror Staring Back At Me(1END)

by tvyy9912



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvyy9912/pseuds/tvyy9912
Summary: Jackson一直在各種訪談裡說自己長的不好看而珍榮已經受夠了。





	(翻譯)My Mirror Staring Back At Me(1END)

**Author's Note:**

> 辣炒豬耳自行車備份(。

“往上看，Jackson。鏡子在 **這裡** ，”珍榮帶點力氣的扯了下Jackson的頭髮強調，把他的視線重新拉回兩人身前的全身鏡上。

如果說Jackson驚異的喘息突兀的變成一聲窒息又沉悶的呻吟，珍榮並不在意。也許現在Jackson會知道他自己長的到底好不好看。

“珍-珍榮拜託，”他小聲地嗚咽，艱難的吞嚥著。

“拜託什麼，Jackson?”珍榮嘲弄似的故意問道，手指從他的髮梢一路下行，像水滴一樣落在他的肩上，近乎力道過重的捏了下他的肩膀。

他的另一隻手已經在他勃起上像是永遠似的輕柔地撫弄了好一會，但珍榮心裡知道其實總共還不到五分鐘。Jackson總是討厭這樣，討厭珍榮總是知道怎麼樣讓他陷入無邊地渴望。

如果他夠詩意的話，他可能會說自己像是懸在提琴上的琴弦，在木質的琴身上伸展到極限，毫無保留的，暴露著被褻玩著被使用著直到繃斷的那一刻。但事實上像現在這種情況永遠不會促使他產生任何詩意的想法。當珍榮在他耳邊呢喃著些下流的語句、期待著他能夠向對方祈求高潮的許可的時候，聯想這些比喻對Jackson來說是一件很困難的事。

“拜託，”他的語氣近乎摻雜著哽咽，看向珍榮映在鏡子裡的視線，接著向下移動到他溫柔的放在他下身上的手。”拜託，讓我射。”

定在珍榮臉上的微笑暈染著絕對的不懷好意，這讓Jackson幾乎憋不回眼眶裡的淚水。

“你在乞求別人的時候看起來真的是太美了，”珍榮灼熱的呼吸就這麼吐在Jackson的耳畔。他為這些字句是否會在他的耳朵上留下燒燙傷永久的印記而擔心了幾秒鐘，緊接著因為珍榮突然間換隻手握住他而把剛才的想像哽在喉間。

沒有給他更多反應的時間，他的手加重了力道，開始加快速度。他什麼時候倒了潤滑，Jackson在心底對著自己喃喃。一直在他耳邊迴盪著的聲音又重新回到他的耳畔低喃著些色情的語句，Jackson開始沒辦法控制自己變得更大聲而絕望的呻吟。

他不由自主地閉上了雙眼；致命的錯誤。

珍榮的手在他下體根部停止動作並開始收緊，幾乎像是瞬間抽空了他身體裡的所有力量。

“我以為我告訴過你要好好看著的，Jackson。在你張開眼睛看著之前你是不會被允許射出來的。”

所以他張開了雙眼，以為自己會看見珍榮嚴厲又苛責的目光。但卻出乎意料之外的柔軟，怒氣還摻雜了其他更多的情感，像是帶著點…淘氣的作弄。

“我只是想讓你看看每次你在我手裡嗚咽的時候我所看見的景象，”他刻意的笑了笑，嘴裡啃咬著Jackson的耳垂。

現在的視野幾乎讓他的感官超載: 珍榮從背後靠著他，含著他的耳朵。他們倆人都跪坐在地上，衣著完好、除了Jackson的褲子隨著他們的動作被褪了下來。珍榮的雙手，一隻手放在他疼痛的下身上、另一隻手緩慢的從他的肩膀向下滑到髖骨上。Jackson注意到珍榮剛才的親吻在他的脖頸上形成了一道紅痕，就那麼印在他的皮膚上。那些吻痕看起來細小又艷紅，讓他和背後他掛在牆上明亮的香港旗幟近乎融為一體- - **近乎** 。

珍榮的手又重新開始動作、讓Jackson開始無法克制自己的聲音，事實上他開始對沒有人被他們倆驚動而感到驚訝。安置在他髖骨上的手逐漸收緊，珍榮的指尖僅僅的抵著他皮膚，卻小心的避開了指甲。Jackson偷空瞄了眼便驚異於自己在鏡子裡的倒影，而珍榮立刻心神領會。

“對吧，”他嘶聲道，接著往Jackson的耳邊印了個吻，”你現在知道了。”

Jackson所能給的回應只剩下一個虛弱的點頭和毫無感激的低吟，但至少他同意了珍榮的看法，也許他比自己所想的還要好看點。

“這是你最好看的樣子，Jackson，”珍榮加重了力道，”你在我身下扭動呻吟的時候。我覺得看著我塞滿你的嘴巴是我見過的所有畫面中最令人窒息的，在你含著我的時候抬頭看著我。”他頓了頓讓Jackson出聲呻吟。

“我錯了，”他小聲地說，幾乎飽含惡意的，”也許我們該看看你最帥氣的時候，現在，Jackson。”

“我的天阿，珍榮，”Jackson喘著氣，徒勞的試著在珍榮的手裡來回磨蹭著他的髖部。

“就是這樣親愛的，看著你就這樣把自己射的全身都是，”他過分歡快的哼哼，”看看你有多漂亮，我得讓你知道這個。”

Jackson用盡全力的試著憋得更久點，他真的努力過了。但珍榮的手觸感實在是太溫柔，移動的太快，他的手什麼時候溜到他的雙球後的? 如果光是手還不夠的話他現在甚至得看著自己釋放，而這一切對他來說都太超過了。他又艱難的熬了五秒鐘，接著看著自己高潮的表情釋放在珍榮的手上。珍榮也看見了同樣的畫面，看著Jackson在看見自己的表情變得無法用言語形容的美好時的驚嘆，而這讓他無法忍受。

Jackson在珍榮射在他自己褲子裡的時候聽見了對方的低吟，卻聽起來截然不同，像是某種來自別個星球上傳來的聲音。他不由自主地向前彎下身，用手肘撐著地面試圖調整自己變得紊亂的呼吸。

“那可真是，”他仍喘著氣，”不可置信。”他自己的聲音聽起來彷彿像是從水底傳來，還揉雜著血液在耳邊熱烈流動的聲音。

珍榮剛準備開口挖苦，就被敲門聲打斷了還沒開始說出口的話語。

“如果你們兩個小變態完事了的話，”在范嘆口氣，”我們準備要看場電影。”

Jackson抬起頭對上了珍榮鏡子裡的視線，沉默得徵詢對方的意見。

“抱歉哥，”他高聲喊到，顯而易見地呼吸不順的，”我們在幾分鐘就出去了!”

他重新收回看著他們倆在鏡子裡反射的視線，轉而看向Jackson，看著他跪在地板上。

“你現在不會在那些訪談裡說自己長得不好看了吧，”他抱怨著，看著Jackson的臉在鏡子裡因為尷尬而開始染上紅暈。

“好吧，”Jackson回道，直起身坐在腿上，”如果我們能夠更常用用鏡子的話。”

這完美的一刻很快的就毀在珍榮看著Jackson發現他最喜歡的一件衣服正完全地 **浸泡** 在精液之中。


End file.
